


intermède non héroïque d'un faune

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [7]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Minor Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Tragedy, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Auguste and Laurent are such good brothers, aren't they? (The dove is so dead it's starting to decompose.)
Relationships: Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince), Laurent/Regent (Captive Prince), Nicaise/Regent (Captive Prince)
Series: Depressoverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	intermède non héroïque d'un faune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Le Faune, intermède héroique was the initial title of Stéphane Mallarmé's poem L'après-midi d'un faune (The Afternoon of a Faun), made famous by a ballet choreographed by Vaslav Nijinsky. I found the allusion fitting. As for the contents of my story, please take consideration of warnings before reading, you are about to jump into a bog of triggering themes.

Auguste and Laurent have always been close. Of course they were. Unlike most older brothers, Auguste adored little Laurent, and Laurent adored him back. Such a special brotherly bond, people said.

If only they knew how special it was.

Auguste was a very tactile person. He always hugged or otherwise touched his friends and family. Perhaps, little Laurent thought, it was the reason he never had a pet of his own, as all the touches he needed were coming from his friends. Ah, the naivety.

And Laurent! Auguste was touching him particularly often and fondly. When Laurent was kid, the touches were typical brotherly hugging and wrestling. As he aged, however, the nature started changing.

On the night of his twelfth birthday, Laurent was given a secret present from Auguste – a kiss.

 _“Kisses are extraordinarily pleasurable”_ , Auguste explained, _“and by kissing you show how much you love the other person. The love we share is deep as a sea, but brothers don’t kiss, so we have to keep it in secret.”_

Laurent liked kissing Auguste. We felt proud that Auguste loved him so much as to kiss him. They kept stealing kisses, and when they were alone, Auguste’s hands were exploring Laurent’s body, touching him in every place (of course, they had to kept pretending no such things are taking place to other people, which Laurent found to be a delightful mischief.)

Laurent deeply enjoyed those secrets meetings. Not only because of the love they shared, but also due to how Auguste’s lingering touches made him feel. They awakened a primal instinct that has laid dormant before, the instinct that led people to take on pets. He stole a book from his father’s secret library and was reading about the art of love making, including self-pleasure, which he found to be an exceptionally enjoyable past time.

When he confessed to it to Auguste during one of their secret kissing sessions shortly before his thirteenth birthday, his older brother laughed.

“ _It’s normal for a growing boy like you to take interest in the matters of love making,_ ” said Auguste, “ _why, perhaps I’ll introduce you to the pleasure with a partner as a birthday present!_ ”

Auguste laughed at Laurent turning beetroot red at those words. However, at the night after the birthday party it turned out he had been serious. The boys were camping together in the royal forest, near enough to the castle not to require an entourage, but far enough not to worry about anyone spying on them – and if anyone tried to, they’d be alert to their presence before the spy could see or hear anything.

They were hugging, laughing and kissing by the fire, and when very late night started turning into very early morning, Auguste grinned at Laurent, “ _Now it’s time for the special present!_ ”

He undressed the younger boy gently ( _like a lover_ , thought Laurent, the idea bringing arousal to his barely pubescent loins), kissing the freshly unclothed body parts, and when Laurent’s underwear was removed, he chuckled at the sight of already-erect member of the boy(Laurent was ready to die of embarrassment), but immediately after that he took it into his mouth, giving Laurent a few seconds of the greatest pleasure in his life before he collapsed unconscious, not waking until it was almost mid-day and high time to return to the palace.

This was his first and last time with Auguste.

Soon after Laurent’s birthday a war ( _The War_ ) with Akielos broke out. Laurent didn’t remember that time clearly; it is perhaps that he did’t want to remember it. One thing he remembered is seeing Auguste receive the killing blow ( _if only had I been faster_ , thinks Laurent, _if only had it been me_ ), he saw it over and over and over again until he couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to scream.

At that time, and soon after, his uncle was there. When did he become such a presence in his life? Laurent couldn’t remember. He was there, hugging and touching him, sleeping in his room to wake him up when he has a nightmare again.

And, while waking him from such a nightmare he kissed him, immediately waking the horrified boy completely. For a split second, he felt as if he was kissing the lifeless body of his brother.

Laurent was horrified and repulsed, which prompted his uncle to chuckle, “ _Am I such a bad replacement for Auguste?_ ”

The words shocked Laurent, “ _How do you know?_ ”, he half hissed half whispered, afraid anyone else might overhear (he would have never allowed for Auguste’s reputation to become tainted, especially not when his brother is dead _dead dead dead_ ). 

“ _Auguste told me everything! After all, I was the one who taught him everything he knew about the art of love making. Hasn’t he told you he planned for you to become another student of mine? I am just following his will, after all._ ”, his uncle replied with a smile.

Every single word he said was like a blow to Laurent. Was he not so special after all? Did Auguste really keep such secrets from him? Did he ever really matter to his brother?

Laurent realized that he might have loved his brother much more than his brother loved him. The boy felt numb. He didn’t fight he uncle when he moved to caress and undress him. He didn’t react through the act of love making, even though his body made him feel extreme pleasure (and fill his mind with _Auguste Auguste Auguste_ ).

If Laurent had to describe the state of his psyche, he would have said that he never recovered from the revelation. He continued living a half-life, not really present at all, like a living mechanical doll ( _wasn’t he always somebody’s toy, after all?_ ). He repeatedly allowed his uncle to be intimate with him – after all, what would be the point in resisting?

About a year after the uncle and the nephew became lovers (Laurent didn’t want to think about other words he could use to describe their relationship), the Regent introduced a child into the household. Not his blood child – a street orphan, small for his age due to malnutrition. The appearance of the boy, who told him he didn’t know his own name but was named Nicaise by the Regent, sparked Laurent’s interest. What was his uncle’s intention in introducing another child? Was it an act of kindness, or yet another mind game of his? The matter bothered Laurent for the few hours he had spent alone (as alone as the future king could ever be)with Nicaise. When his uncle returned, however, four words he whispered into his ear made him freeze as learned the answer to his unasked questions.

“ _Teach him for me._ ”

And, against himself, Laurent did. Oh gods, why did he do it? Why did he turn another person into a toy? Laurent couldn’t answer. He felt as if split into two, the soul of Laurent no longer controlling what the body was doing. Why _why why why why_

Of course, he made sure that the younger boy loved it, loved _him_. Laurent realized, horrified, that he was doing to Nicaise exactly what Auguste did to him. Did Auguste feel this pressure he couldn’t break free of? The fact that he will never know the answer made him feel utterly and hopelessly alone.

And Nicaise adoring him through all of this only made him feel more miserable. When, after a few months (and subtle urging of his uncle), Laurent did introduce the boy to his uncle, the sense of betrayal and anger the younger boy displayed made Laurent feel relieved – after all, it’s easier to be hated for what you do rather than loved for what you hate doing.

And, in the end, Laurent was alone with memories of his deeds. His brother was dead, his uncle was dead, Nicaise was dead, everybody involved were dead. And Damen, Damen was a good person, but we wouldn’t ever understand. He couldn’t understand. Had it not happened to him, Laurent wouldn’t understand either.

Paradoxically, when the torment ceased, Laurent felt more tormented than ever.


End file.
